Una caja de pino a medida
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Vegeta a muerto a causa de una enfermedad. Solo su alma, que vaga sin respuestas, Puede escuchar el desdén de las personas que alguna vez el quiso. ¿Podrá revivir de alguna forma?... Quizás... Acompáñenlo en esta pequeña aventura (Narrada desde el punto de vista de Vegeta)
1. Chapter 1

**Una caja de pino a medida.**

_**Capítulo 1: Relato de un alma en pena**_

_Desde aquel día que deje el mundo de los vivos. Descanso en este pequeño agujero de tierra que guarda mi cuerpo inerte e inmóvil. Frio. Sin vida._

_Cada día veo el amanecer en busca de poder sentir algo de calor de esos rayos abrasadores. Nada. No siento nada, deje de sentirlo ya hace tiempo. Desperdicio el tiempo… lo sé._

_Incluso cuando la luna sale, mi sombra creo que se esconde. No está. Me ha dejado como las personas que ame o respete en un momento._

_Solo._

_Mis únicos compañeros son el miedo, el remordimiento, y la locura que me aprisiona en este hueco de tierra._

_Cuando intento moverme, irme. Ser libre. Me lo impiden unas cadenas de hierro. Unas cadenas que están atadas a mis pies. Me aprisionan, ojala pudiera sentir lo que estar vivo de nuevo._

_Solo aquí. Con una caja de pino a medida donde mi cuerpo descansa…_

_Habría olvidado mi nombre de no ser por esa roca que está en mi tumba. Que me recuerda la fecha de donde empezó mi descanso eterno. _

_Mi corazón late sobre el cuerpo sin vida. _

_Solo recuerdo lo último que pensé antes de morir. Ahora, eso me desentraña y tortura, somete y apuñalan esos recuerdos que deseo olvidar tanto como volver a vivirlos._

_Solo quería estar junto a ti. No sabía que me condenarían a vagar sin rumbo._

_¡Te juro que yo no quería esto!..._

_Bulma perdóname, yo, no pude cumplir nuestra promesa._

_Kakarroto, te juro que te habría vencido… de no ser por esa estúpida enfermedad._

_Si no hubiera muerto yo… yo ahora estaría contigo… Trunks. Lamento nunca poder haber visto a tu hijo. Ni recordar cómo se llama tu esposa… aunque eso sea de menos importancia._

_Lamento cada día tras mi muerte, jamás poder haber sido feliz. Sonreír de forma sincera y poder… sobretodo poder, verte a los ojos y decirte de la forma más sincera posible que… yo…_

_Los amo. Los quiero a cada uno de ustedes por ser parte de mi familia._

_Nunca pude hacer eso…_

_¿De qué me sirve saber que tengo un nieto? De nada, solo quería verlo y gruñirle, solo eso _

_¿¡Tan difícil era!?_

_Solo quería Conocerlos y me entregaron su desprecio. ¡Jamás hubiera sido así!_

_Pero ahora. Solo y mis recuerdos esperamos que nos visiten y nos digan lo que piensan de mi…_

_Sin miedo. Sin razón._

_Las lágrimas caen sobre mi tumba. El cielo rojizo baña la roca que lleva inscripto mi nombre._

_Solo veo más almas como la mía, solas, sin rumbo; Vagan en el espacio llenando un vacío, con el pesar de una triste muerte._

_Como yo._

_Veo como los pasos te traen a mí. Tus tacones hacen eco en el cementerio._

_Siempre te espero. _

_Como un perro que espera a su fiel amo. Yo te espero._

_Sin embargo tan rápido como vienes te vas. ¿A caso ya no me quieres?_

_No pasas tiempo conmigo como antes…_

_Ni siquiera me hablas, solo arrojas una rosa o alguna flor corriente que agarras con la prisa y, casi, la tiras con desdén sobre mi tuba._

_¿¡Solo vienes a eso!?_

_Por lo menos Kakarroto me habla. Quizás, extraño golpearlo. Poder insultar y que me oiga…_

_Ahora, sin voz y sin vida. Mis pensamientos me ayudan a superarlo… _

_Pero todavía lo veo. Baja y se sienta al frente mío… ahora solo queda escucharlo. Sin fuerza para correrlo, o gritarle que me ayude. Solo lo veo y lo escucho._

-Vegeta… ¿Cómo estás? –Me pregunto. Rápidamente su mira se giró hacia el crepúsculo que le golpeaba la espalda –Valla me retrase un poco…

_-Solo unas horas –Intente contestarle, era un vano. Pero algo me hacía contestarle de todas formas. Sabía que no me escuchaba._

-De todas formas, yo no pude conseguirte algo que traerte –Dijo cansado, miro la flor azul que estaba sobre mi trozo de tierra –Parece que Bulma llego antes… Ella está intentando superar tu muerte, Lo sabes ¿Verdad? –Se acomodó acostándose. Miro las estrellas que aparecían en el firmamento nocturno –Ella es la que peor lo pasa. Sin embargo, se nota que falta tu presencia…

-_¿Enserio? _–

-Ahora… solo estamos nosotros –Hizo una pausa –Yamcha también lo está pasando mal. ¿No ha venido?

-_Jamás…_ -

_Quizás mis palabras creaban esa liguera brisa fría y triste. Pero la añoranza de su voz. Me recordaba cuando peleábamos. _

_Me sentía más en familia con Kakarroto que con Bulma._

_Quizás es porque los dos somos… de la misma especie…_

-Dijo que vino muchas veces. Que le parecía ridículo hablar con un piedra –Continuo pero ahora mirándome, como si pudiera sentir mi presencia –Igual, estoy seguro que tu orgullo, jamás, dejaría que el viniera a acercarse ¿No?

-_Apuesta lo que quieras…_ -

_Después de un tiempo, la noche cayó sobre nosotros. Kakarroto saludo y se fue volando. Estoy seguro que el… que el jamás dejara de venir._

_Hasta que el también, tenga una caja de pino a medida… Para un descanso eterno._

_Por ahora este es el final del día. Para mí. Sin vida o cuerpo. Solo puedo cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en descansar…_

_Aunque no pueda dormir. Puedo para mi pensamiento y caer en una especie de sueño profundo…_

_Es algo que puedo hacer…_

_Además de escuchar y lamentarme…_

_Con esto me despido por hoy… _

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Ilusiones sagaces.

_Me levanta a la madrugada, tranquilo e inquietante sonido. Escuche a una niña llorar. Un recuerdo fugaz de Bar, me invadió. Aunque ella ya tenga una hija. Seguiría siendo mi princesa._

_Me levante somnoliento._

-_¿Quién eres? _–Me pregunto una niña que lloraba.

_Distorsionada visión de aquella pequeña niña. Era rubia con ojos castaños._

-_¿Puedes verme? _–Le pregunte. Quizás, ella estaba muerta o viva.

Su llanto paro, me vio fijamente y sonrió –_Tu eres Vegeta. ¡Tú estás muerto como mi padre y yo!_

-_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? _–

_-¿No me recuerdas?... tú me mataste cuando llegaste al planeta_ –Dijo feliz –_Gracias a ti, mis padres volvieron a estar juntos._

_Tétrica emoción. Solo la mire en silencio, mi silencio que acompañaba la mirada desenfocada de mí mismo._

-_¿Cuánto llevas muerto, Bombón? _–Una voz femenina se me acerco. Voluptuosa mujer de negro vestir e intensa mirada carmesí. Se me acerco.

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo puedes verme?_ –Le pregunte, creo que todos estaban muertos.

-_Soy Fulvia_. **Ex** _integrante de la mafia…_ -Contesto la mujer, su cabello castaño muerto caía sobre sus hombros. Casi esquelética.

-_¿Italiana? _–Le pregunte.

-_Correcto._ –Afirmo con un acento característico de aquel alejado país –_Todos nosotros somos como tú, Bombón. _

-_Vegeta_ –Corregí. Cuando mi cuerpo muera, mi orgullo prevalecerá. Prevalece.

-_Como digas_ –Dijo sin importancia –_Nosotros somos almas en pena que no encontramos el camino. _

-_Entre el infierno y el cielo_ –Dijo la niña.

-_Entre el amor y el odio_ –Complete con cansancio. Ya había tenido esa charla.

_-¿Cómo moriste?_ –Me pregunto sentándose arriba de su lapida cercana a la mía. Podría suponer que era la suya.

_Dude por un momento contestarle aquella pregunta. Efímeros segundos con duda en la boca, armado de valor, la mire. Simplemente la mire y me retire a mi tumba._

_-¿No piensas contestarme?_ –Pregunto de nuevo la mujer Italiana –_Parece que no…_

_Recosté mi espalda en mi lapida musgosa. Esa prisión de piedra y tierra que me retía privándome de un camino incierto. Aquel fugaz recuerdo de las esferas del dragon me hizo reaccionar… Maldecía mi suerte al recordar mi muerte._

_Las esferas no reviven a las personas que murieron a causas naturales… y yo morí por una estúpida enfermedad. ¿Por qué me hago ilusiones falsa? Sé que es la única manera de mantenerme cuerdo en este loco mundo de muertas almas._

_Unos zapatos de hombre empezaron a resonar sobre el suelo de sementó frio del cementerio. Estaba seguro que se dirigían hacia donde estaba recostado._

_Tenía razón._

_Era el amigo de Kakarroto… el bajito. Creo que se llama Krilin._

-_Valla…_ -Susurro mirando la lápida –Sabes, creí que yo estaría en tu lugar, Vegeta, que tu serias que el vendría.

-_Yo también creí lo mismo_ –Le respondí un poco más contento por su comentario. Siempre es bueno ver caras conocidas por aquí.

-Mira… no te diré un testamento como habrá hecho Goku, pero quiero decirte algo que me dijeron que te digiera –Levanto la cara casi mirándome a los ojos y seguido- Nos haces falta, tu sarcasmo es entrañable. Incluso ahora, que estamos algo cansados y ya no podemos defender la tierra como antes… estoy seguro que tu… que… no sé cómo puedo decirlo, pero creo que podrían liberarte.

_-¿Pero qué demonios dices? –_

-Yamcha… Yamcha está intentando salir con Bulma, nunca se rendirá la parecer –Contesto mirando a otro lado- Probablemente lo logre, quien sabe, quizás pronto nos reuniremos ¿No lo crees?

-_No, sinceramente no_ –

_Ese insecto se quedó un tiempo. Hablo sobre cosas irrelevantes y tontas, no vale la pena contárselas. Pero en toda la charla una sola frase me retumbo la cabeza, clavando pulsadas desde lo más profundo…_

"**Es probable que Bulma empieza a salir con Yamcha, dicen que solo son amigos. Pero yo no estoy seguro"**

**¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Me niego a creerlo!**

_Pero… ¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo? Solo soy un pequeño ser sin vida que flota y se alimenta de las lágrimas de los conocidos. ¿No? _

_Sin embargo, creo que podría liberarme… Podría poseer algún objeto como lo hacen las películas de "Terror"… Además, Krilin trajo una corbata azul, eso podría servir creo._

_Extendí mi brazo acercándome a la corbata, la toque con un dedo y todo se volvió negro. Una luz cegadora me obligo a abrirlos. Estaba en el pecho de aquel personaje peculiar._

_¡Había funcionado! _

_Podría lograr evitar esa cita de la mujer y el idiota. ¿Podría? Acaso… ¿Funcionaria?_

_Espero que sí. Desearía llevarme a ese imbécil a la tumba conmigo. _

_Sabandija llamada Yamcha… prepárate. Tu fin está cerca, más de lo que crees. _

_Iré a por ti._

_¿Continuara?_


End file.
